


The Stucky Cycle

by LadyAngelique



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a gift for the amazingly talented Fawkesflame123!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stucky Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



> I know my art isn't the best, so please no bashing :(


End file.
